HamutaroYuGiOh! Crossover!
by Odango Amata-chan
Summary: Hiroko(Laura) moves to Domino City, and surprises are in store. Some crazy magic is afoot, because... well, I don't want to give it away, but imagine Dueling Ham-Hams!
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh and Hamutaro Crossover!!

Hamsters running around in madness! Will Hamutaro duel?! YAA!! 

AN: 

SO: Yes...Hamutaro duels... 

OA-C: Aaaww! You ruined my fun! 

SO: Tough ship! Anyway, we're both writing this....wheeee..... 

OA-C: You sound sooo enthusiastic... 

SO: THANKS! 

OA-C: --;;; 

SO&OA-C: Now, on with the show!  
  
Characters: We will be using the Japanese names for most of the characters except for the ones we don't know. (We couldn't find them)  
Hamtaro - Hamutaro

Yugi Motou - Yuugi Mutou (Yami-Yugi) 

Bijou - Ribon

Joey Wheeler - Katsuya Jounouchi

Boss - Taisho

Tristan Taylor - Hiroto Honda

Cappy - Kaburu 

Téa Gardner - Anzu Mazaki

Dexter - Megane 

Solomon Motou - Sugoroku Mutou

Howdy - Maido 

Seto Kaiba - Seto Kaiba (DUUUH)

Jingle - Tongari

Mokuba Kaiba - Mokuba Kaiba (DUH x2)

Maxwell - Noppo 

Serenity Wheeler - Shizuka Jounouchi

Oxnard - Koushi 

Bakura - Ryou Bakura (Yami-Bakura)

Panda - Panda

Mai Valentine - Mai Kujaku

Pashmina - Mahura

Duke Devlin - Ryuuji Otogi

Penelope - Chibimaru

Ishizu Ishtar - Isis Ishtar

Sandy - Torahamu-chan 

Marik Ishtar - Malik Ishtar (Yami-Marik)

Stan - Torahamu-kun

Odion - Rishid 

Snoozer - Neteru 

Laura - Hiroko Haruna 

Travis - ? 

Kana - Kanna(Not sure) 

Everyone else - ?  
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR HAMUTARO!!! 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'It's Hamutaro time! Kushi-kushi, ticki-ticki, WOOOO!' sings Hamutaro while running in his wheel.  
"No it's not," Hiroko interrupted, "it's time to move!"  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!' Hamutaro cried. He threw his paws up to the ceiling in confusion.  
Hiroko picked up Hamutaro's cage and rushed out of her room and down the stairs to meet her parents. As she exited the house, her parents called her over to help finish packing the moving van. Hiroko happens to look up when Travis (GRRRRRR) begins to walk towards her as the wind blew lightly. Hiroko ran up to Travis, dreading the fact that she'll have to say her final goodbye.  
"What's going on Hiroko?" Travis asked, seeing the moving van behind her.  
"Well...uh....we're moving....to a new town called Domino City..." She said sadly, looking away from his questioning stare.  
"Nani? Moving? You can't move Hiroko!" He protested, "I'll miss you!" He continued sadly. "Uh...That is to say....I mean...." Travis stuttered.  
Hiroko blushed attractively. "I'll miss you too Travis..." She finally replied shyly, looking up into his eyes.  
He also blushed slightly. Travis slowly leaned towards Hiroko. Hiroko's face turned a deeper shade of red. "Travis..?" she asked softly as he leaned towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for their lips to meet. Just as their faces were mere inches apart, Hiroko's dad called to her.  
"Hiroko, it's time to go!" He yelled in their direction.  
Hiroko opened her eyes and smiled sadly at Travis. "Goodbye Travis..." she said softly before turning and running back to the car. Travis looked after her, a torn look on his face.  
"Bye Hiroko..." he called to her. Hiroko climbed into the car, sitting next to Hamutaro's cage and doing up her seat belt. She rolled down the window as her parents started the car.  
"I'll never forget you Travis!" She cried out as the car started to drive away. Her eyes were brimming with tears as they drove off into the sunset.  
As Hiroko's car passed out of view, a glimmering tear could be seen flying behind the disappearing car in the glare of the setting sun. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: 

SO: WOW! That was sappy as hell.... 

OA-C: Don't forget kids, always wear your seatbelt! 

SO: And remember to wear sunblock because you never know when you'll drive into the sun

OA-C: We know this isn't too funny right now, but just you wait! There'll be many crazy hijinks in the near future! 

SO&OA-C: REMEMBER TO R&R. READ&REVIEW!! 

Jakken: YOU ARE IN SESSHOUMARU-SAMA'S TERRITORY! Says in his very loud and annoying voice after popping up behind Okibi and Odango Okibi and Odango jump, then turn and glare at Jakken 

SO&OA-C: WRONG STORY JAKKEN! GET LOST YOU STUPID FROG! They kick Jakken into the forest which appeared out of the fridge's infinite animé space 

Odango: So Okibi, would you like to play Jakken soccer? 

Okibi: Why yes, I think I would! They kick Jakken around and he is screaming like the wussy he is  
  
SO&OA-C: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! SEE YA IN CHAPPIE # 1!!! (This was the Prologue) 


	2. Chapter One: Many surprises

Hamutaru and Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover!!  
  
Crazy magic hijinks! Will Hamutaru go to school?!  
  
AN:  
  
SO: Uh yeah, he does.  
  
OA-C: Must you ruin the plot yet again?  
  
SO: Yep.  
  
OA-C: --;;;; Baka.  
  
SO: What was that? -.-  
  
OA-C: Nothing... Whistles innocently  
  
SO: S'right.  
  
SO & OA-C: On with Chapter 1!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: WE DON"T OWN YU-GI-OH OR HAMUTARO!!!!!   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun disappeared from view as the Haruna family arrived in Domino City. After hours of searching, and some getting lost, the family finally found their new house. Hiroko helped to unpack the moving van, but her mind was elsewhere. (Cough, Travis! Cough)  
Just across the street, a young man with tri-coloured hair exited his house, which was on top of the GameShop. (Cough, Yuugi! Cough) An elderly man stepped out behind him.  
"What is it, Yuugi?" the elderly man asked.  
"We have new neighbours, Ojiisan!" the young man said happily. "I'm gunna go say hello!" he continued, looking both ways before running across the street.  
He waved as he ran up to the girl that looked a bit younger than Shizuka.  
"Hey, do you live here now?" he called as he ran towards her.  
Hiroko looked towards the boy that ran towards her. "Uh, hai, we do," Hiroko called back, looking at the ground shyly after she did.  
Yuugi finally stood next to Hiroko, and he grinned warmly, bowing in greeting.  
"Welcome to the neighbourhood! My name's Yuugi Mutou! What's yours?"he asked, still grinning as he straightened up.  
"My name is Hiroko Haruna, and this is Hamutaro, my hamster!" she said proudly, lifting Hamutaro's cage for Yuugi to see. Hamutaro blinked and pushed his face against the glass of his carrier.  
'Hamha!" Hamutaro said in Ham-Chat.  
What the hell? Am I hearing voices?? Yami-Yuugi wondered to Yuugi inside their shared mind.  
Don't be ridiculous, Yami, Yuugi thought back.  
"Nice to meet you, Hamutaro!" Yuugi said to the hamster. He turned to Hiroko.  
"So are you gunna come to our school now?" he asked curiously. "It's called Domino High."  
Hiroko nodded. "I suppose so. It was nice meeting you, Yuugi. I need to go help finish unpacking. Bye!! See you at school tomorrow!" she said, waving with her free hand as she ran towards the house.  
Yuugi waved back. "Bye, Hiroko!" he called back.  
Yuugi... do you like Hiroko already?  
What?! What are you talking about... I was just being a nice neighbour!  
Heh, suuuure you were, Yuugi.  
Yuugi sweatdropped. Quiet you!  
  
Meanwhile, the Ham-Hams climbed out of the Haruna's car trunk.  
'Where the hamha are we?' Taisho wondered.  
'I have no idea...' Kaburu responded.  
'Hey, Noppo, Megane, you two are smart. Where are we?' Ribon asked.  
'I deduct that... we're lost,' Noppo said. Everyone fell over.  
'I agree,' Megane added after getting up.  
'I don't wanna be lost!!' Maido cried, sweeping the road like crazy as he panicked. He seemed to have pulled his broom out of nowhere.  
'Don't worry, I'm sure we'll make the best of it and work together to find our way home,' Mahura said encouragingly.  
'Ookwee!' Chibimaru agreed.  
Maido sidled up to Mahura, blushing like crazy.  
'Together, you say?' he asked with a grin.  
'Well... I... er..." Mahura stuttered.  
Megane clunked Maido on the head with his own broom.  
'You stay away from Mahura!' he said in a scolding voice.  
The two rivals glared at one another while Mahura backed away slowly.  
'C'mon guys, quit fighting....' Torahamu-kun said as he jumped out of the trunk too, carrying Neteru on his back.  
'Zu zu...' Neteru said, snoring loudly.  
'We'd better find out where Hamutaro went, guys,' Torahamu-chan suggested.  
Everyone nodded. 'Let's go!' 

&&&

Hiroko entered Domino High shyly, avoiding all the unfamiliar questioning faces. She passed Yuugi on her way to the office. He was standing by Jounouchi's locker with Jounouchi, Otogi, and Honda.  
"Who's the babe?" Honda asked aloud, drooling slightly as Hiroko waved to Yuugi.  
"Um, that's my new neighbour. Her name's Hiroko Haruna," Yuugi said, eying Honda with a smirk.  
"Oooh, that' means I can find out where she lives!" Honda exclaimed excitedly.  
Yuugi smacked his forhead. "Honda... What happened to Shizuka?"  
  
"Uhh... well... err..." Honda stuttered.  
"Hey, Honda... have you been flirting with my sister?!" Jounouchi asked, narrowing his eyes at Honda.  
"Uhhh, of course not, Jou!" Honda said, grinning sheepishly and waving his hands frantically. "It was Otogi!" he cried, running away.  
Jounouchi ran after him.  
"Get back here, Honda!"  
  
Hiroko sat down in her new classroom, opening her backpack to take out her binders. A hand touched her shoulder gently, and she turned to see who it was.  
"Kanna?!" she cried, looking surprised to see her friend in Domino City, let alone Domino High.  
"Hey, Hiroko!" Kanna greeted, laughing lightly at Hiroko's confused expression.  
"What are you doing here?" Hiroko asked finally, having been stunned by the sight of her best friend.  
"I moved here yesterday! I was going to tell you, but you were too busy packing for your own move," Kanna explained. The two girls embraced and grinned.  
"It's good to know you're still here with me, Kanna," Hiroko said after pulling away to look at her friend. Kanna nodded in agreement.  
"You bet! And our hamsters can visit each other! Guess why! I live next door to you again!" she said happily.  
Hiroko squealed, and Kanna squealed right along with her.  
  
Yuugi went to his locker before heading over to Ryou's locker, which was right next to Malik's locker. Both boys were chatting as Yuugi walked towards them.  
"Hey guys!" He greeted. They both nodded in greeting before continuing their conversation about sending doors to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Hamutaro had found a way out of his carrier already, and he ran out to the sidewalk to see if he could figure out which way Hiroko's new school was. As he Lookied around, he heard some rustling in the nearby bushes. He ran over to see what it was, and ended up bumping into a large something-or-other.  
'Ooof...' he said as he fell backwards. He Lookied up to see what he had run into, and 'lo and behold, it was Koushi!  
'Koushi?! What the hamha are you doing here?!' Hamutaro cried, looking very surprised indeed. Koushi grinned.  
'Just wait 'til you see who else is here!' Koushi said. He stepped aside, and behind him were all the Ham-Hams!  
'Holy hamha on toast!' Hamutaro cried. 'What are you guys doing here?!'  
'Nice to see you too, Hamutaro,' Taisho said with a smirk.  
'But how did you guys get here?' Hamutaro asked.  
'I moved here with Kanna yesterday, and I live next door to you again,' Koushi explained.  
'And we hopped into your trunk as your humans were packing, thinking that we'd go on an adventure! But we ended up here...' Ribon explained.  
'Wherever "here" is...' Noppo said. 'We have no clue where we are!'  
'Welcome to Domino City!' Hamutaro said, waving his paws around to the houses and nearby GameShop. 'I'm trying to find Hiroko's school! She might be lost, or worse, hungry!'  
'We'll help you, Hamutaro!' Mahura said.  
'Yeah!' agreed everyone, running through the bushes in the direction that Hamutaro thought he had seen Hiroko go to school in.  
  
The Ham-Hams found Hiroko's school surprisingly quickly, for Domino being a rather large city. They scurried inside and ran past under all the feet of the students, and stopped in front of three boys who where chatting bout doors.  
'Heke?!' they all said at once, peering up at the three boys whom were talking by an open locker.  
  
All the boy's yamis head the Ham-Chat, and all three took over their hikari's bodies to look down at them. The hamsters all sweatdropped and started tiptoeing away.  
"Did you hear that as well?" Yami-Yuugi asked Yami-Bakura and Yami-Marik.  
They both nodded. Suddenly, all three of their Millenium Items glowed, and the Mark of the Pharoah appeared on their forheads. The three boys looked confused, and then a flash of bright light erupted from the three items, and it hit the sneaking hamsters with their ancient light and magic.  
  
When the light had disappated, everyone was acting as normal, exept one thing definately WASN'T normal. There were now fifteen young men and women standing before the three yamis, and there was one very distinctive feature about them. They all had huge hamster ears donning their heads.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN:

Cliffhanger! What will the Ham-Hams do now that they have been transformed into Human Hams? Will there be more love interests within the gang, including a possible Hiroko and Hamutaro?! R&R!!  
  
Thank you for the reviews!! And sorry about the odd separation, the Shift 8's aren't working, and neither are the Shift thingies-next-to-the-ones!  
  
OA-C: Wheeee, that was fun!  
  
SO: You are having waaaaaaay too much fun with this. 


	3. Chapter Two: Fight for Vengence

Hamutaro and Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover!!  
  
Wheee! More crazy magic hijinks! Will the new Hamutaro meet Hiroko?  
  
AN:  
  
SO: Yay! We got reviews! Lol, I don't really care if we get any!  
  
OA-C: Thanks to HamujaOukokuHito for telling us Travis' Japenese name, Kimura.  
  
SO: Yes, the new Hamutaro will meet Hiroko....  
  
OA-C: You're not supposed to tell them....  
  
SO: Oh well! By the way, we'll be doing a little Japanese lesson at the end of each chapter. I'll get around to fixing the last one since Odango didn't include it...  
  
OA-C: YAY!! I got to write!  
  
SO & OA-C: Time for Chappie # 2!  
  
Disclaimer: WE STILL DON'T OWN HAMUTARO OR YU-GI-OH! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Last Time: When the light had disappated, everyone was acting as normal, except one thing definately WASN'T normal. There were now fifteen young men and women standing before the three yamis, and there was one very distinctive feature about them. They all had huge hamster ears donning their heads.  
  
The yamis stared in shock at the fifteen new people in front of them.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, or am I just hallucinating?" Yami Yuugi whispered with his mouth still wide open.  
"They must be real because I see them too...." Bakura muttered back. Yami Marik just nodded, too stunned to say anything.  
Yami, what have you done? This could be very dangerous! What if they turn out to be evil alien space monkeys trying to take over the world? Yugi asked nervously, communicating through their mind connection.  
It wasn't my fault! I swear, it was Yami Marik! Yami said frantically. Hey wait a second....Evil alien space monkeys?  
Um...well...you see.....I have a lot of spare time on my hands.... He replied back. Oh well, they don't seem very dangerous....and anyways, no one else seems to notice! Yugi finally said.  
In fact, everyone else in the school didn't notice at all. All they saw were fifteen normal teenagers who were being themselves. Who really cared if they had huge ears on their heads, maybe they were setting a new fashion craze! In fact, all the people who had ever known the original Ham-Hams lost all memory of their previous encounters with their hamsters. Now they were just ordinary people who didn't have hamsters.

&&&

After a long moment of silence, Noppo finally said "Guys, sidebar..." He led the rest of the Ham-Hams to an empty part of the hallway.  
"Noppo, whats going on? Why are we human?" Koushi asked worriedly.  
"I deduct that....oh nevermind, I have no idea...." He replied sadly. After he said that, everyone fell over. The bell rang, signifying that class had begun.  
All of the Ham-Hams and the yamis looked at the bell. "Uh- oh..." They all muttered at the exact same time.  
"I guess we should register for school guys...since we look like humans, we might as well act like them..." Megane said quietly.  
"Don't worry guys, this will be fun! Think of how many more things we can do now that we're human! As long as we stick together we'll be fine!" Mahura said, grinning.  
That girl reminds me of Anzu... Yami Yuugi said to Yuugi through their link.  
In what way? Yuugi answered back, getting a bit confused.  
They have the same stupid corny speeches about being friends and working together.... He replied grinning.  
Isn't that a bit mean Yami? Yuugi asked.  
You only say that because you love her....which reminds me, why didn't you wear the chained choker today? It'll make Anzu love you! Yami replied laughing.  
WHAT?!? I DO NOT LOVE ANZU!!! We're only friends Yami! And besides, my choker will NOT make Anzu love me! Yuugi answered, blushing furiously.

&&&

The fifteen Ham-Hams entered Hiroko's English class, chatting. The whole class stared in their direction and the teacher looked quite angry.  
"&Oopsie sensai-san...." They said together, bowing in apology.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" The teacher asked.  
"Um....gomen?" Panda replied.  
"That's better...I havn't seen you before, you must be new. How about you introduce yourselves?" She asked smiling.  
"I'm Hamutaro!" He said grinning. "Nice to meet you!" He added, bowing. The class responded with random 'Konnichiwa's' and 'Ohiyo's'.  
That name seems so familiar...and he looks familiar too... Hiroko thought as she inspected him. She blushed lightly. He's kinda cute...his ears are a little weird but still, he's really cute... Hiroko thought as her cheeks grew even more red.  
The rest of the Ham-Hams introduced themselves and found seats next to each other. Suprisingly enough, Hamutaro sat next to Hiroko, Ribon next to Hamutaro, and Taisho next to Ribon.  
Most of the day went by pretty quickly for the ham-hamms, except for classes like History where series of '&Zu, zu, zu' were heard. At the end of the day, Yuugi quickly found all of them, including Ryou and Malik.  
"We have to figure out what happened to you guys! If we don't, you could be stuck like this forever!" He said frantically.  
"We're lost...lost in the wilderness...the horizen is above us....the sea is all around....the watermelon sings to the cantelope...the watermelon sings that it's gonna be alright..." Tongari sang while strumming his guitar. The Ham-Hams just stared at him like he was some sort of alien. Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik were wondering if Tongari had some sort of mental illness.  
"Don't worry about him....Tongari always makes up songs that usually make no sense..." Hamutaro added. A couple of girls who happened to hear Tongari's song were now clinging to his arm.  
"He's sooo dreamy..." one of them muttered. Tongari sweatdropped while trying to get them off.  
"Why does he get all the girls?" Torahamu-kun asked sadly.  
"As I was saying before, you guys could be humans forever!" Yuugi said, looking slightly annoyed.  
"And what's so bad about that? It's like, totally WAY more fun being human than being a hamster!" Torahamu-chan said, smiling. "I can actually be a real cheerleader!" she continued, taking out a pair of pom- poms.  
"Yuugi, have you ever considered that they might like being human? I mean, look how happy they are! I say we give it some time..." Ryou said, nodding towards their happy faces.  
"There's only one problem with this...WHERE ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO LIVE?! Their previous owners don't even REMEMBER THEM!!!" Yuugi shouted, sounding angry.  
"We can make a new clubhouse! An ever better one than before! It could be our home!" Taisho suggested.  
"The only problem is that we don't know how....and we don't have the supplies..." Noppo said sadly.  
"Leave the building to me! All we would need is a way to get the supplies!" Panda said, grinning.  
"I know where we could some things!" Malik said, also grinning. "At the city dump!" He continued, pointing to where it was. "It's were tons of good things are dumped...."  
"Lets go!" The Ham-Hams said all at the same time.

&&&  
The Ham-Hams arrived at the city dump and together they gathered all the supplies Panda had asked for. They found a river after Koushi had gotten lost in a forest, tripped over a pebble, landed on a bears back, and got dragged all the way to the river. Koushi was rescued, and at the rescuing site, they found the perfect spot for the new clubhouse. After a couple day's work, their new clubhouse was built. Furniture found in the city dump was put into the clubhouse after being cleaned and spruced up.  
"This is great guys...just like old times..." Hamutaro said softly.  
"The only problem is that we have no food!" Koushi wailed, rubbing his empty stomach. "I miss my sunflower seeds!"  
"Oh yeah...." Hamutaro said, also rubbing his stomach.  
"The only way to solve this problem is too...." Noppo said shuddering, "Get jobs..." He finished.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Not a job!! What about my carefree childhood? What about my freedom? WHAT ABOUT MY LOVE LIFE?!?" Maido screamed, running around frantically while sweeping the floor with his broom.  
"You actually have some sort of life Maido?" Megane asked, smirking. "I thought all you did was tell pathetic jokes and laugh at them yourself!" He continued. "Now that is a pretty dull life...."

&&&  
The next day at school, Megane was pretty beat up with two black eyes and broken glasses which were taped in the middle.  
"What happened to you Megane?" Mahura asked worridley.  
"Don't worry Mahura-chan, now that you're here I feel a lot better..." Megane answered, blushing.  
Yuugi walked towards the Ham-Hams with six other people behind him.

"I'd like to introduce you to my other friends." He said, grinning. "This is Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, Shizuka, Mai, and Anzu!" Yuugi said while pointing to each of them. "And this is Hamutaro, Ribon, Taisho, Kaburu, Megane, Maido, Tongari, Noppo, Koushi, Panda, Mahura, Chibimaru, Torahamu- chan, Torahamu-kun, and Neteru!" Yuugi said to his friends, pointing each one of them out. "They're new in town," he added.  
"Wow, that Torahamu-chan sure is cute..." Jounouchi muttered as he looked closely at all of them. Mai happened to overhear and she glared at Jou and Torahamu-chan.  
"It's nice to meet you Anzu, I think we'll be great friends!" Mahura said grinning.  
"I agree Mahura! I love meeting new friends!" Anzu said grinning. Honda and Otogi glared at them, muttering, "Friendship freaks..."  
Meanwhile, Torahamu-kun was talking to the new girls he just met. "So ladies, would you like to see one of my signature dance moves?" He asked, grinning. Shizuka and Mai nodded and he twirled both of them around. I can get more girls than Tongari any day... He thought, smirking.  
"Are you hitting on my little sister, Torahamu-kun?" Jounouchi asked, glaring at him.  
"Of course not dude, I'm only getting to know them better!" He replied slyly, putting his arms around both Mai and Shizuka's shoulders. "We're just friends!" Torahamu-kun added.  
"Take it easy big brother, Torahamu-kun's being very nice!" Shizuka told him sternly. "And besides, I can take care of myself!"  
Jounouchi still wasn't very sure if his sister was in good hands, so he followed Torahamu-kun around for most of the day. ((&cough&Stalker!&cough&))

&&&  
"Hamutaro, do you want to learn a new game?" Yuugi asked during one of their free blocks.  
"Sure! I love playing games!" He answered, grinning.  
"Thats good! This game is called Duel Monsters...." Yuugi said, showing his deck to Hamutaro. The others gathered around to watch as well, including Hiroko.  
As soon as Yuugi had whipped out his deck, &Kaiba Seto showed up in front of them, being in the same class as Yuugi and his friends made it convenient for him to do so.  
"Well well, Yuugi, what have we here? Teaching the new kids how to play Duel Monsters, eh? Well I'll make sure to beat them into the ground. However, I thought better of you, Yuugi. The &Yu-Gi-Oh shouldn't have to resort to beating beginners...." he said snidly, smirking.  
Taisho folded his arms over his chest and gave a little, "Hmph," before mumbling, "Geez, what's his problem... he doesn't have to be such a stuck up jerk..."  
Seto glared angrily at Taisho.  
"What did you just say, punk?!" he demanded.  
Yuugi stepped between the two of them, pushing them apart as angry looks passed between them.  
  
"C'mon guys, no fighting! What do you want anyways, Kaiba? Are you here just to make fun of me, or is there something else?" Yuugi asked, sounding slightly annoyed.  
Seto scoffed and closed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"I am here to tell you that I am organizing another Duel Monsters Tournament. By invitation only... and you and your stupid friends are invited, including the funny eared ones..."  
Shizuka looked at Seto, hurt shining in her chestnut brown eyes. She really liked Seto, and it hurt that he thought she was stupid.  
Seto looked back at Shizuka, blushing slightly as he said, "I mean, your friends are invited..." He said it quietly, looking away after he had done so.  
Shizuka's smile returned, and she mouthed a silent, '&Arrigatou,' to Seto, who nodded slightly.  
Jounouchi glared daggers at Seto as he saw the interaction between him and his younger sister, and Seto glared right back.  
Yuugi pushed them apart before nodding.  
"That sounds like fun, Kaiba. When will the tournament be?"  
"Two weeks today. Your weird friends ought to be ready by then, don't you agree? The name of this Tournament is 'Fight for Vengence' because I have a score to settle with you, Yuugi. I'm sure your little friends have problems amoungst themselves..." he said, smirking once again before turning and walking down the hall, his white cloak flaring out behind him.  
Hamutaro looked at Yuugi, determination lighting in his eyes.  
"Yuugi, I want you to teach us to play Duel Monsters. We're going to enter that tournament," he stated. The Ham-Hams all nodded and murmured, chattering excitedly about learning to play Duel Monsters from the Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
AN:  
  
Oopsie: Ham-Chat, it means sorry.

Gomen: For those who haven't read fanfics on animé, it means sorry.

Zu zu zu: More Ham-Chat, it means sleep.

Kaiba Seto: Japanese people always put the last name first. It's a way of being polite.

Yu-Gi-Oh: For those that aren't Yu-Gi-Oh fans, it means King of Games.

Arrigatou: Thanks very much  
Sorry about the & next to all of the notes, the bold and the Shift 8 don't want to work XD.  
Hope you liked this chappie, there's lots more to come!! Torahamu-chan and Mai shall duel for Jounouchi's heart, but we need your help to decide who will win!! Please R&R, vote for who should win!


End file.
